


Treasure for the taking

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual non-con, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, M/M, Might be intense for some people so proceed with caution, Peter is in his 20s in this fictional work, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is a pre-orchestrated consensual roleplay scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: “You could make this a lot easier on yourself if you just tell me where to look, princess,” Tony says.Peter, sat on the edge of the bed with his wrists cuffed in his lap, juts his chin out defiantly. “Like hell.”Tony growls and kicks over a chair suddenly. Peter jumps, the chains around his wrists jingling.“Oh sweetheart,” Tony coos. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”





	Treasure for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: toys, roleplay, gunplay   
>  **TW: gunplay, rapeplay, rape scene fantasy enactment**   
>  This is a pre-orchestrated, consensual roleplay scene where both parties have agreed on the terms of the scene, a safeword, and each partner's limits. Also i hate guns but loooove gunplay so let's say the gun they use is a realistic prop Tony crafted specially for kinky times.   
>  Peter's in his 20s in this work of fiction.   
> 

Tony cuts a menacing figure when he wants to intimidate. Dressed all in black with a bandanna covering the lower half of his face, he takes his time strolling around the bedroom in front of Peter, using the barrel of the gun in his hand to open drawers, knock books aside, sift through the contents of the closet.

“You could make this a lot easier on yourself if you just tell me where to look, princess,” Tony says.

Peter, sat on the edge of the bed with his wrists cuffed in his lap, juts his chin out defiantly. “Like hell.”

Tony growls and kicks over a chair suddenly. Peter jumps, the chains around his wrists jingling.

“Oh sweetheart,” Tony coos, and the familiar petname settles Peter, brings him out of the scene just enough to focus. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He approaches the bed with slow, predatory strides until he’s standing between Peter’s knees, looking down at him with cold eyes. He takes his gun, pushes the barrel under Peter’s chin and tilts his face up.

“Please,” Peter says, letting his voice waver as he feels the cold metal digging into his skin.

“Tell you what, princess,” Tony starts as he uses the gun to angle Peter’s face this way and that, examining him like a prize dog at a show. “Let’s make a deal.” He pulls out a serrated knife and slips the edge of the blade under Peter’s shirt collar. “You have until I’ve got you naked to tell me where the key is. After that… well, I’m an unpredictable man.”

He slices down the front of Peter’s shirt, the blade working careful and slow down the thin cotton. Peter shudders as the cold air hits his exposed nipples and he squirms, yelping when he leans forward too much and the prick of the blade touches his bare skin.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Tony says in a low voice. The shirt falls open, loose around Peter’s shoulders, and Tony tugs his bandanna down, licking his lips as he looks the younger man’s body over with hungry eyes. “You wouldn’t wanna _tempt_ me.” He grabs Peter by the back of the neck and flips him over, pressing him facedown into the bed.

Peter whimpers into a pillow, turning his face so he can watch as Tony finishes slicing his shirt into ribbons, pulling the scraps of fabric off of him. Tony grabs the back of his sweatpants next, tearing down the center and exposing his ass. “Stop, please,” Peter whines, his eyes wide and mouth parted, even as he spreads his knees minutely and grinds his aching hard cock against the bed.

“Should’ve known a slutty, spoiled little thing like you would’ve been stuffed up already,” Tony says, as if it wasn’t him who’d worked Peter open not an hour ago with his tongue and fingers. He nudges the barrel of his gun against the plug nestled firmly inside of Peter, pulling a wrecked moan out of him. “Time’s up, princess.” He straddles the backs of Peter’s thighs and presses the gun against the back of Peter’s head, leaning close so he can growl in his ear. “Where’s the key?”

Peter bucks his hips up against Tony’s, arousal flaring in his stomach as Tony presses the gun harder against his head and grinds back down into him, the thick weight of his clothed cock pressing between Peter’s thighs. “No, I won’t tell!”

Tony sighs and cocks the hammer, the click loud in Peter’s ear. “Five,” he begins counting down, “four, three…”

“Please!” Peter sobs, squirming against Tony just to feel his hard cock against him. “Please, it doesn’t exist, we sold it! It’s gone, it’s all gone!”

“ _What_?” Tony grabs a fistful of Peter’s hair, tugging his face up off the bed. “What do you _mean_ it’s gone?”

“There is no fortune,” Peter cries, panting as he wriggles his hips desperately. “We sold it all years ago. There’s nothing left, the royal family’s completely bankrupt.”

Tony releases him, letting Peter’s face fall into the mattress again. “Well that’s a shame,” he says, his gun still pressed painfully against Peter’s skull. “And to think I came all this way. But… I suppose it doesn’t have to be a _complete_ waste of my time.”

Peter huffs for air, looking up at Tony with bleary eyes. “Please, are you going to kill me?”

“Oh princess,” Tony purrs, gripping Peter’s chin in his hand, pinching his cheeks together. “A pretty piece of ass like you?” He shakes Peter’s head, smirking at the way his eyes wrinkle in pain. “Safeword, Pete?”

“Dopamine,” Peter gasps. “Please, please keep going.”

Tony smiles and presses a kiss against his forehead. He presses Peter’s body into the bed, his hands roaming down his spine until he gets to his ass. He takes his time pinching and kneading his firm cheeks, pulling him apart to admire the way the plug fills him out so nicely, and then he grips the base of the plug, wiggling it back and forth.

Peter whimpers and bucks his hips, writhing underneath Tony until he smacks his ass hard with the flat of his hand. “You’re gonna make me have to tie you down, huh?” Tony grabs the chain leading from Peter’s cuffs and drags him up the bed. He fastens the chains to the top of the bedpost, and watches as Peter tugs at his wrists experimentally.

“Please sir,” Peter cries, his big brown eyes filling with tears.

“ _Sir_ now, huh? Are you gonna be good?”

Peter chews at his bottom lip, his brows furrowed as he tries to decide between obeying and pushing Tony just a little further.

“Guess not,” Tony sighs. He goes to the closet and retrieves a spreader bar and, sitting on Peter’s legs, locks his ankles into each end of the worn leather cuffs. “See, that’s much better, isn’t it princess?” He leans back over Peter and, ignoring his pitiful mewls, pulls at the plug, tugging it all the way out. “Christ, look at you,” he breathes, transfixed. “You’re _gaping_ for me, sweetheart.”

Unable to resist, he palms Peter’s cheeks open and licks a hot swipe of his tongue over the stretched rim, groaning as his dick throbs painfully in his pants. He prods his tongue in with little shallow thrusts, curling the tip of it inside the ring of muscle and leaving him spit-slick and whining for more.

“You’re gonna be my prize tonight, sweetheart,” he rumbles. Tony pulls himself out of his pants and notches the head of his cock against Peter’s wet hole, relishing the way he trembles like a leaf underneath him. He pins Peter down by the back of the neck and sinks his cock inside with a single, hard thrust.

Peter moans, high and desperate with need at the sudden stretch before he remembers his role. He tugs feebly at the chains again, looking back at Tony with watery eyes. “Please, sir, you don’t have to do this,” he cries, his legs kicking as he tries to clamp them together.

The spreader bar keeps him open for Tony though, and he laughs meanly as he shoves Peter’s face into the mattress, drawing back so he can shove his cock in hard again, banging the headboard against the wall as he does. “Look at you, taking my dick so good. Who’d have thought an uptight little princess like you could be such a greedy slut, huh?” He doesn’t bother touching Peter’s cock, knowing by the way the younger man is whining and grinding his hips into the bed that he’s getting himself off just fine.

Panting for breath, Peter hears his own punched out moans as Tony bottoms out and he writhes and shudders as he feels him filling his hole so completely, he can feel his cock throbbing inside his walls.

“Fuck, how’re you still so tight?” Tony grunts, drawing back so he can snap his hips in, then again and again. He grips Peter by the waist and drags him back onto his cock with each thrust, the chains clinking as they’re pulled taut each time.

Peter’s walls spasm around him as the boy continues to feebly kick, his ankles unable to do much more than nudge at Tony, restrained as he is by the spreader bar. Tony doesn’t bother aiming for Peter’s pleasure, focusing instead on stuffing that velvet heat full as hard and as fast as he can. He reaches up to grab a fistful of Peter’s hair and drags his head upright again, shaking him lightly. “C’mon princess, I wanna hear you cry for the big scary man.”

“Ple-ea-ase,” Peter cries, his voice completely ruined. His pupils are blown with lust as he struggles to crane his head around, gazing imploringly at Tony. “Please sir, please–”

“Please what?” Tony asks, slamming his cock deep into Peter and staying pressed up against his ass, licking his tongue up the side of Peter’s throat. “Be a little more specific for me, sweetheart.”

“Please–” he pants, struggling to focus. “Please Tony–”

“Safeword?”

Peter shakes his head vehemently. “No, _fuck_ , Tony, fuck me harder,” he cries, arching his spine back to present his ass.

That lights a possessive fire in Tony’s chest, and he hauls Peter up by the hips, his ankles awkwardly positioned over the bar between Peter’s legs. He growls at the angle and withdraws his cock, making Peter scream at the sudden emptiness. “Shh, hang on princess, I’m gonna stuff you back up,” he assures him as he flips him over onto his back.

The chains twist and tighten, so he shoves Peter a little higher up on the bed. He takes a moment to admire Peter’s dripping cock and his pretty flushed face, unable to resist leaning down to press a heated kiss to his lips.

He grabs the spreader bar at its middle and hauls it up, forcing Peter into a lewd stretch as he’s bent helplessly in half, his wet, puffy rim on display for Tony. He guides his cockhead to Peter’s hole with a low groan, and Peter absolutely sobs as he’s filled back up, every inch of Tony’s fat cock a measure of relief.

Tony drives the whole length of himself in hard, leaning down over Peter and gripping him by the chin so he can kiss him again, harsh and bruising this time. He licks and sucks at Peter’s lips with angry scrapes of his teeth, smirking when Peter whimpers and squirms, yanking at his chains again.

“Are you getting off to this, princess?” he breathes, forcing Peter’s head to the side so he can scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Getting off to some common thief breeding you up?” Peter moans weakly, lolling his head so Tony can bite and suck the other side too, marking him up with purple bruises. “I could steal you, y’know. Keep you tied up in my bed like my personal fucktoy. You’d like that, huh? Keeping your legs spread for me all day so I can fuck you cockstupid whenever I want? Let me fill your sweet cunt with my seed until you’re bursting with me?”

Peter keens high in his throat and his thighs spasm under Tony, and then he’s tightening up all around him, that slick heat swallowing Tony’s cock like a vice as he comes with a startled gasp, spurting come all over himself. Tony groans as his cock is wrapped tight in Peter’s ass, just enough to nearly hurt but so completely worth it. “Fuck, you’re so warm and tight for me princess,” he growls. “Could keep you all to myself, my own royal little cocksleeve. Fuck!” He humps his hips shallow and quick, pressed up as tight as he can get in Peter’s ass as he nears his own climax.

Every twitch of Tony’s cock sends a jolt up Peter’s spine with how oversensitive he is, and tears flow freely down his cheeks. “Please, I’ll be good, please sir,” he sobs as Tony grinds his thick cock ruthlessly into his ass, until he’s spilling deep inside him with a harsh grunt.

Tony’s cock pulses in spurts, making Peter cry out as his come shoots deep inside him, marking him up and staking Tony’s claim. He takes his time with it, happy to keep rocking his hips against the swell of Peter’s ass as he finishes spilling his seed in him.

“So much,” Peter slurs, his mouth hanging half-open and his eyes unfocused.

Tony shudders and pushes himself upright, gently releasing Peter’s legs from his folded position. When his cock’s been milked dry, he grips himself around the base and pulls out with a wet sucking noise. He watches, hypnotized as his come trails out after his cockhead, sticky white slipping into the crease of Peter’s ass and down his shaking thighs. “God, that’s a sight,” he murmurs to himself. He trails a finger through the mess and pushes it back inside. Licking his lips, he collects more of his come and forces it back past Peter’s abused rim.

Each and every time, Tony’s come just continues to drip out of his loose hole, making Peter’s eyes roll back in his head with the sensation of it. When he’s finally satisfied, Tony wipes his fingers off on his cockhead and shuffles up the bed so he can kneel over Peter’s chest. “Open wide, sweetheart,” he growls.

Peter whimpers but, at the look Tony gives him, parts his lips. Tony feeds him his come-sticky cock, tapping the soft length over Peter’s pink tongue and wiping himself off against the insides of his cheeks. Moaning softly, Peter hollows his cheeks and sucks gently, slurping and licking the lube and come from his skin.

“Taste good, princess?”

“Yes sir,” Peter says obediently, garbled around Tony’s cock. “Yes, tastes so good,” he repeats, tugging at his chained wrists as he instinctively wants to wrap his hands around the rest of his length.

Tony smirks down at him, drawing his cock back before he can get hard again. “Such a good slut. Guess this wasn’t a waste of my time after all, hm?”

Peter shakes his head, eyes drooping closed as the adrenaline finally wears off, leaving him exhausted and sated. Tony moves slowly and quietly, releasing Peter’s wrists from the cuffs and rubbing the skin where it’s reddened from his tugging. He moves to the spreader bar next, releasing him and kissing the insides of Peter’s knobby ankles. He strips himself naked, then carefully picks Peter up in his arms, carrying him to the adjoined bathroom.

He sets Peter on the closed lid of the toilet as he fills the massive tub, smiling fondly as Peter sways sleepily on the spot. When the tub’s been filled with scented bubbles, he picks Peter up again and sinks the both of them down into the warm water.

Peter moans softly as the heat sinks into his skin, and he leans his head over onto Tony’s shoulder, opening his eyes so he can look at him and smile up at the older man. He hauls himself into Tony’s lap and throws his arms around his neck. “Mmm. Tony,” he mumbles happily, his soft lips pressed against his throat.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Tony says quietly, rubbing his fingertips over Peter’s scalp.

“You take such good care of me,” Peter says, kissing the column of his neck. “Love you, Tony.” He tilts his head up and pulls Tony down to meet him, slotting their mouths together in a lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
